


Love Will Tie the Tourniquet

by zebraljb



Series: Evil Angel [14]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Misunderstandings, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24180685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy's acting odd...he doesn't want to be touched and he no longer seems interested in anything intimate.  Merlin fears the worst, which makes him forget the number one rule in their house: communication.(angst is very very mild, fyi)
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Evil Angel [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525892
Comments: 44
Kudos: 187





	Love Will Tie the Tourniquet

**Author's Note:**

> Story title from the Breaking Benjamin song "Tourniquet."

“What’s all this?” Harry frowns as Eggsy scoops food from a pan and puts it into containers. “You won’t be here for dinner? I just got back!” Harry actually pouts and Merlin rolls his eyes.

“I remember a day…fondly…when my husband was not a puppy-eyed fool,” Merlin says almost to himself. “He was feared by many, relentless in the use of his fists and weapons. It was nae so long ago that he craved the thick of the fight, the feeling of death in his hands…”

“Oh for God’s sake, Hamish, do be quiet,” Harry growls. 

Eggsy winks at Merlin. “Looks like Harry ain’t the only romantic one here. That was pretty, Merlin, didn’t know you could talk like that.”

“I can do a great many things ye have yet to learn about, lad,” Merlin says serenely. “Unfortunately most of them involve violence, which I dinnae think ye wish to know.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Harry used to do those things as well.”

“I will be quite happy to do them to you right now,” Harry snaps. “I can still pin you.”

“Can ye? I dinnae remember, it’s been so long,” Merlin says morosely.

“He’s right, you know,” Eggsy says to Harry. He labels the containers and puts them in the refrigerator. “You two ain’t sparred in forever, and I know it’s cuz of me.”

“You?”

“Yeah. You think it bothers me so you don’t do it.” Eggsy sighs and leans against the counter. “Tell me I’m wrong.”

Merlin looks at Harry, at Eggsy, and at his hands. He clears his throat. “Well, dearest,” Harry begins. “That’s not it, exactly.”

“Really.” Eggsy crosses his arms over his chest. “Have I EVER asked the two of you to be anything but what you are? You’re perfect in your imperfection, don’t you see? The two of you, separate, are sorta scary. Ain’t gonna lie. If someone pointed you out to me, Harry, and said, ‘See that bloke? He gets his jollies from bashing heads together.’ And then if they showed me you, Merlin, and said, ‘And that one, his husband? He likes to watch the heads getting bashed.’ Yeah, I’d probably steer clear. But the two of you together…it’s right. If you want to beat each other bloody and then come all over the bruises, who am I to judge? But I don’t judge. You know your limits, and as long as you don’t seriously harm one another, I don’t care. Don’t wanna hear it, or see it, really…but I don’t care. I want you two happy, you get me?” Eggsy points from Harry to Merlin and back again.

“Yes, Eggsy,” Harry says almost meekly.

“Aye, lad,” Merlin says quietly. “I do believe it is quite unfair that ye are more mature than either of us on some matters.”

“Yeah, pretty cool, innit?” Eggsy says with a grin. “Now, about these containers, they ain’t for tonight, Harry, so don’t get your knickers in a bunch. Gotta do an errand for mum tomorrow after work, unsure when I’ll be back. And I thought I might grab a pint with Richard after.”

“Oh.” Harry smiles with pleasure. “So you’ll be here for the night.” Harry sits next to Merlin at the table.

“Yes, Harry.” Eggsy drapes himself onto Harry’s lap and gives him a tender kiss. “Pizza order is already in, so I find myself with a lot of free time right now. Whatever will you do with me?” Harry meets Merlin’s gaze. Without another word said Merlin gets up, goes to a drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lube. “YES, Merlin,” Eggsy says with a cheeky grin, pulling his hoodie up and off.

Two days later Eggsy is up and dressed before either Merlin or Harry even open their eyes. “Busy day today, darling?” Harry asks with a yawn as he enters the kitchen.

“No, just awake and ready to get the morning going,” Eggsy says with a shrug.

Harry reaches out for his arm to pull him close. Eggsy hisses and yanks away. “Eggsy?”

“Sorry, I just…I guess I slept wrong? Had my arm thrown over my head, maybe…muscles are sore as hell.” Eggsy shrugs again and gives Harry an apologetic smile. “Sorry.”

“That’s fine. I’m sorry if I hurt you,” Harry says, kissing Eggsy’s nose. “Do I need to kiss it and make it better?”

“Nah, think I’m good,” Eggsy says, turning away and continuing to scramble eggs. 

Harry frowns. Eggsy has never refused a kiss before, no matter what the reason. “I hope there’s bacon,” Merlin says by way of a greeting as he stomps into the kitchen. “I am nae in the mood for sausage.”

“Sounds like you’re ‘nae’ in the mood for anything, Grumpy McGrumps,” Eggsy replies.

“Maybe he slept wrong as well,” Harry suggests.

“Wot? Oh, yeah, right,” Eggsy says with a little laugh. Harry frowns again. “Fall asleep with your dick in Harry’s arse again, Merlin?”

“ONE time. That happens ONE time and suddenly it’s the only thing about me you ever remember.” Merlin flops into a chair.

“Christ, you’re in a mood,” Eggsy says, the smile sliding from his face. He quickly plates up eggs and bacon and almost tosses them onto the table.

“Thank ye.” Harry glares at Merlin, who glares back. “Fine. I’m sorry, lad. Ye are right, I am in a grumpy mood. Forgive me?”

“Gladly.” Eggsy leans over and gives Merlin a kiss. “Eat your breakfast. And if I hear one word about the bacon not being crisp enough, I’ll shove it up your arse, get me?”

Harry blinks. “I do believe we are a bad influence on you.”

Merlin sidles up to Eggsy as he’s washing dishes that night. “I wish to apologize for my bad behavior this morning,” he murmurs into Eggsy’s hair. He wraps his arms around Eggsy and pulls him close. “Ye did nothing to deserve it.”

“Merlin, I told you, it’s fine. We all wake up on the wrong side of the bed sometimes.” Eggsy ducks his head as Merlin’s lips slide along the back of his neck. “I do like your way of apologizing, though.”

“Harry is busy writing out his overdue reports. Why don’t we go up and take a nice long bath together?” Merlin sneaks his hand under Eggsy’s hoodie and up the flat plane of his stomach. “I’ll wash ye all over and take my time doing it.”

“Sounds nice, Merlin, but raincheck?” Eggsy turns and kisses his chin. “Took a shower right after I worked out this afternoon. Gotta put laundry away, and brush JB, and a bunch of other things.”

“All right, another time.” Merlin rests his hands at Eggsy’s waist. “I could help ye with your list of tasks.”

“Nah, I can do it. Thanks. Go supervise Harry. You know he’s probably petting JB and scrolling on his phone instead of doing his reports.”

“True,” Merlin admits. He kisses Eggsy’s head and leaves for the living room, where he finds Harry staring at his phone with JB in his lap. As soon as he sees Merlin he clears his throat and puts the dog on the floor.

“I was researching…”

“Ye are lying, don’t bother,” Merlin snaps. He flops onto the sofa. “Are ye almost done?”

“Quite close to it,” Harry says. “Why?”

“I need to spar. I’m feeling…feelings.”

“Gladly.” Harry closes his computer with a snap and jumps to his feet.

Eggsy continues to act odd for the rest of the week. Nothing concerning, Merlin doesn’t exactly think, but he is unsure. Eggsy not only doesn’t sleep with them for the week, but he seems to try and avoid any sort of physical contact. He sits on the floor to play with JB, or on a chair when Merlin and Harry are on the sofa. He’s always fully dressed whenever he’s around them, and doesn’t seem interested in instigating any sort of sexual play. This isn’t completely abnormal for most people, Merlin’s fairly certain, but for them it is QUITE abnormal. Someone is usually fucking someone or sucking something at least every other day if not every day.

He finally swallows his pride (since he’s not swallowing anything else, apparently) and goes to Harry on Friday morning. Eggsy is off at work and they have the house to themselves, as they are both going into HQ a bit later that day. Harry is in the large closet hanging up – and talking to – his new suit.

“You are so beautiful…such a lovely thing,” he coos. Merlin rolls his eyes. 

“Harry, if I could have a word.”

“Of course.” Harry gives the suit one last approving pat before closing the closet doors. “What is it?”

“Have ye noticed Eggsy acting oddly?”

“In what way? In a way others would construe as odd, or something WE would actually think was out of the ordinary?” Harry sits on the edge of the bed.

“Well, I’m nae sure, to be honest.” Merlin rubs at his head. “Have ye noticed him doing everything he can to keep us from touching him intimately? Have ye noticed him refusing overtures of affection? Have ye noticed that he does nae wish to sleep with us?” A thought occurs to him and Merlin sits down hard. “Or…or do ye think it’s just me? Have I done something and he is no longer interested in me? Does he no longer want me or…love me? Perhaps his feelings have changed and he is afraid to tell me.”

“So this is what it looks like.” Harry stares at him. “This is what you mean when you talk about me being a ‘drama queen.’ It is quite unattractive, you’re right.”

“Harry…”

“Please don’t worry, my husband…it is not just you. He has refused me as well,” Harry says with a sigh. “I was trying to ignore it…thought it was my overactive imagination. But it seems I was correct after all.”

“What should we do?” Merlin asks miserably. “I’m very upset about this. I didn’t think I would be, when the time came, but I am. I’m…”

“Heartbroken?” Harry suggests sadly.

“Aye.”

“Well,” Harry says, drawing a ragged breath. “I think the best thing is to wait for him to make the first move. We’ll give him a few more days. If by, say, Monday, he hasn’t said anything, we will approach him.”

“I dinnae think I can last that long. If he is going to stomp on my heart with those idiotic trainers of his, I want it to happen NOW.”

“A few more days,” Harry begs.

Merlin huffs. “Fine.”

Harry envelopes him in his arms and Merlin lays his head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry says nothing more, and Merlin is quite grateful. His heart is too full for speech right now.

“And…here you go. Perfect banana pancakes, yet again. Bow down and worship,” Eggsy says with a grin. He turns from the stove to see both Harry and Merlin staring at him intently. “Okay, DON’T bow down and worship, just say thanks.” He puts their plates down. “Um…”

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin says finally, looking down at his plate.

“You’re welcome.” Eggsy frowns. “Everything all right? Do I got batter on my face or sommat?” He scrubs at his cheeks.

“No, my boy, you are perfect, as always,” Harry says softly. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“No problem,” Eggsy says with a grin. He plates his own food and sits down. “So, any plans for today, or just another lazy Saturday?”

“I need to go into town,” Merlin says abruptly. “I ordered something and need to pick it up.”

“I can do that, Merlin. Don’t mind.”

“No,” Merlin says sharply, and Eggsy blinks at him. “I must sign for it myself. And Harry will be accompanying me.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says slowly. He waits for more explanation but doesn’t get it. “A big secret? Surprise for me, maybe?”

“Supplies for the sparring room,” Merlin says. “Nothing you’d be interested in.”

“Oh,” Eggsy says softly. “Need more than just your fists, then?” He tries to ask lightly.

“I am in need of something hard, yes,” Merlin replies. “Sometimes physical pain is required to erase the emotional pain.”

“Emotional pain?” Eggsy raises his eyebrows. “Wow, Merlin, that’s…”

“We will be home for lunch,” Harry interrupts. “It will be a quick errand. Perhaps we could bring lunch back with us, if you like.”

“That sounds nice,” Eggsy says with a smile. “Maybe sandwiches from that deli?”

“Of course, darling, whatever you like.” Harry gives him an odd look before saying, “You know you can always talk to us about anything, correct? Whatever is on your mind, or on your heart. We will always listen.”

“Yeah, Harry, I know,” Eggsy says in confusion. “We been over the whole communication thing more than once. Honesty and communication are the biggest rules in this house,” he says.

“Fuck.” Merlin gets up and storms away from the table, leaving Eggsy to gape after him.

“What…”

“He’s in a bit of a…mood,” Harry says evasively. “I’m sure it will improve after we retrieve the items he’s ordered. Don’t worry, my boy.” Harry gets up and kisses his head. “Thank you for breakfast…we can reheat the pancakes later with tea.” He follows Merlin from the room.

“What the bloody hell?” Eggsy rubs a hand over his face and sighs. He’s not sure what has Merlin in such a rotten mood, but the surprise he has planned for them will probably help turn him around. Eggsy smiles at the thought. He’d been trying to come up with a way to get them out of the house, but thankfully they’d taken care of that themselves. He quickly shovels in his own breakfast and gets up to pack everything away.

“That was ridiculous. You could have talked them down a bit,” Harry says sternly as they hang up their coats. He immediately looks down for JB and is surprised when there is no dog scampering to entangle himself in their feet.

“Not everyone is open to bartering, Harry,” Merlin observes. “I got the frequent buyer discount as it was.” He puts the large box on the floor. “Eggsy, we’re home!” Silence. They look at each other.

“Darling?” Harry calls.

“He’s gone,” Merlin whispers before giving himself a mental shake. Ridiculous. He’d never leave without some sort of warning. 

“He’s probably in the shower, or perhaps taking a nap.” Harry starts up the stairs. “I’m going to change into my sparring clothes.”

“I’ll take this downstairs and join you in a minute,” Merlin says. He lugs the box into the kitchen, where he finds JB happily chewing away at a toy in his crate. “Hello there, Mr. Bauer.” It’s now official. Eggsy has not left, because he would never permanently go anywhere without his precious pup. Merlin tugs the box down the stairs into the sparring area before heading upstairs. He’s surprised to find Harry standing in the hall, an odd look on his face. “What?”

“I just…there is…it’s…” Harry grins and nods toward the master bedroom. “See for yourself.”

“For God’s sake, Harry,” Merlin mutters as he enters the bedroom. He stops short and stares at the bed.

Eggsy is naked, lying on his stomach and arching his back a bit. Merlin sees a beautiful blue plug nestled between the perfect arse cheeks. “About time you two got home,” Eggsy says, his words partially muffled by the pillows. “Been waiting for ages like this, shoulders are killing me.” It’s only then that Merlin realizes Eggsy’s arms are crossed above his head due to the restraints around his wrist. They’re loose, of course; there’s no way he could bind himself correctly without assistance.

“Perhaps ye should roll over then,” Merlin says as Harry joins him by the bed.

“Got a bit of a gift for you two,” Eggsy says, slowing rolling over onto his back. He buries his face in his right bicep, curling his elbow over as best he can. “Been waiting to show it to you, wasn’t quite ready yet. Wanted it to look good.”

“All right,” Harry says curiously.

Eggsy finally looks up at them as he folds his arm open allowing his elbow to straighten as he stretches on the bed. Harry gasps as the ink is revealed. A large letter ‘H’ is tattooed on the inside of Eggsy’s arm, a short distance below his armpit. One leg of the H is a magic wand, with green and gold sparks and stars coming out the top. On the other leg, facing in the opposite direction, is a closed black umbrella with a curved brown handle and tiny gold K in a circle. “Great thing about an H is that it reads the same no matter how you look at it. Ain’t never upside down. So if I have my arms up like this, or down, or if I’m looking at it, or you are, it’s always right-side up,” Eggsy babbles. “Didn’t forget what you two said about branding me, liked the idea. Been on my mind ever since that whole Simon fiasco. I decided I should be the one to choose what goes on me, and this came to me one day. Got it earlier this week.”

“My God,” Merlin whispers, sitting down hard on the bed. Harry simply stands and stares at Eggsy.

“Hurt like a bitch, ain’t gonna lie,” Eggsy says with a grin. “That’s a REALLY sensitive spot, just so you know. But I figured it was sorta private, could easily cover it with any shirt sleeve.” He looks up at them hopefully. “So, what do you think?”

“My blessed boy,” Harry murmurs. “You’ve been hiding this all week?”

“Yeah. Looks like shite at the beginning, needed a few days to tend to it, let it heal some.” The smile slowly fades from his face. “You don’t like it. You’re upset with me. I’m sorry! I thought…I thought this is what you wanted!” Eggsy wrestles his hands from the leather loops and sits up, rubbing at his shoulders. His green eyes actually fill with tears. “I thought you’d be happy!”

“We ARE happy, darling, please don’t cry.” Harry sits down and puts an arm around him.

“We’re stupid,” Merlin says bluntly.

“Wot?”

“We are idiots, pure and simple. Ye haven’t been yourself. Ye have pushed us away physically, put an invisible wall up. It was so your tattoo could heal but we…but I…I assumed ye were pulling away emotionally as well, that ye were trying to leave.” Merlin sighs. “I lecture ye about communication, but here I am, living my second greatest fear but not asking ye about it outright.”

“I told you not to ask him,” Harry reminds him. “Second greatest fear?”

“First is losing you, of course,” Eggsy says, poking him. “You…you really thought I was done with you two?”

“We’ve always known there might come a time…”

“Miss me with that shite, Harry. I’m here for the long haul.” Eggsy reaches out to Merlin and takes his hand. “Got your fucking initial tattooed on my arm, don’t I?”

“May we look at it again?” Harry asks softly.

“Course.” Eggsy extends his right arm, turning it out a bit. 

“It hurt,” Harry comments, gently running his finger around the edges of the inked skin.

“Like a fucking nightmare,” Eggsy informs him. “Christ…there’s people that get their DICKS tattooed! Like how. WHY?”

Merlin is only half paying attention. His eyes are glued to the color on Eggsy’s smooth skin. Their mark on his body, forever. The beautiful wand symbolizing Merlin, and the elegant Rainmaker for Harry. “I love ye, lad,” he says suddenly, unable to think anything else.

“Merlin…”

Merlin cradles Eggsy’s face in his hands and kisses him. “I love ye so much. Ye do us a great honor with this. I know it was painful, and ye will bear it for the rest of your life. We are completely unworthy to hold a place in your beautiful generous heart.”

“Merlin,” Eggsy says in surprise. His green eyes are damp. “I…I’d do anything for you two.” Merlin says nothing, simply lays his head against Eggsy’s.

Harry gets up from the bed and starts undressing. Merlin realizes the wisdom in that and stands up to remove his own clothing. As soon as they’re naked Harry pulls him in for a tender kiss. “We are very lucky,” Harry murmurs against his lips.

“Aye,” Merlin says with a smile. “Why don’t ye lay down with our beautiful boy?”

“Gladly.” Harry lays down on the bed and pulls Eggsy against him. They start kissing, Harry’s long hands elegantly moving over Eggsy’s body. He eventually turns Eggsy onto his side and draws Eggsy’s top leg over his own.

“That…that is perfect.” Merlin grabs the lube and carefully situates himself behind Eggsy, turning Eggsy’s head back so he can kiss him.

“Love you,” Eggsy gasps. “So much, both of you.”

“And we love ye, pet.” Merlin lifts Eggsy’s leg more and Harry hooks it under the knee. “Keep your leg up, that’s a good boy.” Merlin mouths along the back of Eggsy’s neck as he works the plug free.

“Fuck,” Eggsy moans. “Empty…”

“Don’t worry, pet…I will be filling ye shortly.” Merlin quickly gets himself lubed and ready. He’s not feeling possessive, not exactly…but he wants to be connected to Eggsy, feel Eggsy around him. He wiggles down a bit on the bed to get into position and slowly pushes inside.

“Yes…oh fuck, yeah, Master…”

“Shh,” Merlin murmurs into his hair. “Ye feel perfect around me, lad, as if ye were made for me.”

“Harry,” Eggsy whimpers, leaning forward to kiss him.

“Don’t worry, darling, I’m right here. I’m not feeling left out,” Harry says with a tiny smile. He caresses the strong thigh as it rests on his leg, occasionally reaching between them to trail his fingertips over Eggsy’s cock.

“Yes…oh fuck, yeah, Master…yeah…” Eggsy gasps.

Merlin says nothing, just focuses on the way Eggsy feels around him. He is hot and tight and Merlin grunts slightly as he pushes in and out. His fingers dig into Eggsy’s hip and occasionally he bites down on Eggsy’s back and shoulder. Sweat soon breaks out on his brow but he’s in no hurry. They have all night. They have forever, because Eggsy isn’t leaving. He’s here, between them in bed, surrounded by their love. The orgasm almost creeps up on Merlin, surfacing in his toes, the small of his back, his cock. “I’m close,” he warns Eggsy. “I’m going to fill ye, lad.”

“Yes, yes, want that,” Eggsy blurts out before kissing Harry hard and deep. Merlin groans, digging his hands in as he comes. He feels like it’s never going to stop. His cock pulses and throbs inside Eggsy’s perfect arse and he finally collapses against Eggsy’s body. He knows he should pull out, that he should give Harry and Eggsy more room, but at that moment he cannot move a muscle.

“Perfect boy. Good boy,” Harry coos.

Merlin finally pulls out and retrieves the plug, sliding it back into Eggsy to keep things from getting messy. He gently rolls Eggsy onto his back and kisses him. “Thank you, Eggsy. Now we will take care of you.”

“But Harry…”

“Quiet, darling.” Harry kisses him and looks at Merlin. They share a look and seem to agree without words. They begin a passionate onslaught, their mouths and tongues working their way down Eggsy’s gorgeous body. By the time they get to his cock and balls he’s all but sobbing. “I know you said you would never tattoo yourself here, dear boy, but don’t you think a piercing would look just lovely, Hamish?” Harry rolls his tongue over the head of Eggsy’s cock. 

“It would. Or perhaps here.” Merlin licks down to the root and nips at it ever-so-gently. Eggsy gasps and wriggles. “Or here.” He laves his tongue around Eggsy’s balls before reaching the tender soft skin just below. “But as sexy as that would look, I hate to mar our pet’s beautiful skin.”

“True.” Harry sinks down to join Merlin’s mouth with his own and Eggsy’s soon writhing beneath them. Merlin holds Eggsy’s hard cock up so they can both kiss it, suck it, caress it.

“Master…Sir…please…so close…”

Merlin moves back up to flick his tongue over the dripping head. “Go ahead, pet…” He hears Harry moan beside him and grins.

Eggsy groans. His entire body clenches as he comes, white pearls streaming over the flat stomach. “Sweet boy,” Harry whispers, kissing Eggsy’s thigh, his hip, his hand.

“Fuck,” Eggsy whispers. His eyes flutter closed and he lays completely still. Merlin crawls up to cuddle him close but Harry gets up from the bed. “Harry?” Eggsy says unhappily.

“I will be right back, dearest.” Harry stumbles off to the en suite.

“But he…”

“He took care of himself, Eggsy.” Merlin kisses Eggsy’s cheek. “Watching you…along with the use of his own hand…put him over the edge.”

“Okay,” Eggsy says almost drowsily.

Harry returns to the bed with flannels and a towel. He wipes Merlin, himself, and then takes his time caring for Eggsy. He wipes his stomach, his cock, and then carefully removes the plug and cleans there as well. Only when he’s satisfied with Eggsy’s state of cleanliness does he return the flannels and towel to the bath and come to lay on the bed. “You are an amazing creature,” he tells Eggsy, kissing his other cheek.

“Ain’t nothing special."

“Oh, I beg to differ, lad,” Merlin says, carefully running a finger over the tattoo. Eggsy hisses a bit. “I cannae wait to trace this with my tongue.” He chuckles as Eggsy’s soft prick twitches ever so slightly. “When it is fully healed.”

“Mmm…can’t wait,” Eggsy says, burying his face in Merlin’s neck.


End file.
